


Aye Aye, Doctor

by lha



Series: The Hippocratic Oath [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Gen, Medical, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: Captain Lorca is an uncooperative patient and his CMO is sensible enough to delegate.





	Aye Aye, Doctor

With a crew compliment of about 140 souls the Discovery had a team of three doctors and five nurses as well as a number of cross trained medics on board. The nature of war meant that medical professionals were in higher demand than they had been the year before and as Discovery was at the heart of the matter, a science vessel, those assigned here were not necessarily used to such to postings. It had been apparent to Hugh very quickly that while the skills of his colleagues were certainly not in doubt, he was the only one who considered their specialty to be in the treatment of actual living and breathing patients. Doctor T’pel the CMO, quite openly admitted that her specialty was in research management, though given her track record, Hugh would have her perform any treatment he required without the least qualm. Doctor James was on the other hand, straight out of the academy and as green as the day was long. 

“Doctor Culber,” T’Pel began approaching his desk. “I believe that you have treated Captain Lorca before?” 

“I was part of the team who looked after him when he was at Medical in San Francisco,” he agreed not sure where this was leading as traditionally it was the CMO who took primary responsibility for the senior staff.

“Captain Lorca’s last check-up is overdue, as is his routine start of mission medical. I attempted to address this today however the Captain is proving less than cooperative.” While he hadn’t known his CMO long, he had worked with a vulcan before and her frustration was there to read if you looked closely enough. “I often do not understand my human patients and their motivations,” she admitted, “and the Captain’s response was not logical, even by human standards.”

“Would you like me to talk to him?” Hugh asked.

“I would appreciate it if you would. From his notes I can see that you had a better rapport with him than many of your colleagues and I am sure we can all agree it would be a less than ideal beginning if we had to escalate this issue to the Captain’s superior officer.”

“No, no it wouldn’t,” Hugh agreed, “well I’ll give it a go.”

“I appreciate your assistance, Doctor Culber.” 

“No problem, we are a team after all,” he said with a smile and got a nod in return. 

 

Suspecting that the right approach was going to be everything, Hugh made sure to establish where the Captain was before he set out. While they were still in dock, there was a lot of activity on board but many of the bridge stations weren’t manned as he cut across towards the Captain’s ready room. Pressing the bell he stood back and waited to be admitted. 

“Enter,” the command came from inside and the doors opened to admit him. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust but he quickly spotted Lorca silhouetted against the portholes, gaze still firmly fixed on the PADD he was holding. 

“Commander do you have…” he started talking before he’d looked up and his tone changed from exasperated to cold in a heartbeat. “Doctor Culber.”

“Captain,” he said, “do you have a few moments?” Hugh stood firm as Lorca studied him for an unnervingly long time. 

“Can I assume that you would like me to submit to more poking and prodding?” he asked with a wry twist of distaste shaping his mouth. 

“I’ll make it as painless as I can but, yes.” It was like staring down a wild animal, or Hugh supposed, Paul. You needed to be just enough of a threat to be taken seriously but not so much that you had to be eliminated. 

“It seems,” the Captain said almost as though he was standing down from red alert, “that Doctor T’Pel is a better strategist than I gave her credit for. Have at it Doctor,” he said with an open gesture. Hugh resisted the urge to smile as he slid his case off his shoulder. 

“Any new symptoms?” he asked as he opened up his tricorder.

“No.”

“Any changes in what you reported last time?”

“No.”

“How are you managing with the lighting on board?”

“I’m managing.”

“And the headaches?” 

“I’m managing.” 

“You’re having to medicate.” It was a statement and not a question given the quantity of fresh and degraded painkiller registering in his bloodstream and Hugh wondered if this was why he’d refused to let T’Pel examine him earlier in the day. He also wondered who it was that had supplied the replication authority for that quantity of what were for good reasons, restricted drugs. 

“Too many reports not enough sleep.” 

“How are you sleeping?”

“I’m managing.” 

“And the nightmares?”

“I wasn’t aware this was a psychiatric consult, Doctor.” The ice was back, and it was interesting to see that the warning signs were even more obvious when the Captain was in his natural habitat. 

“It’s not, but you’re clearly not getting enough sleep and it’s negatively impacting your recovery.” 

“An early night it is,” Lorca snorted. 

“If you’re struggling to sleep, then you need to let me know. There are things we can try,” Hugh said seriously. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Fine or not, I’d like it if we could mitigate the amount of discomfort you’re in.”

“I’m not…” Even Lorca seemed to realise that he wasn’t going to get away with that lie. “It’s fine, I’m managing it. Now, are you finished, Doctor?”

“Nearly,” Hugh said, knowing he was walking a fine line. “When did you last contract your pupils?”

“This morning Doctor, as prescribed.”

“Can I see your hypo-driver?”

“It’s in my quarters.” Hugh remained silent, but let his disbelief read on his face. “If I ever need anyone to assist in an interrogation I’m going to call for you Doctor Culber.”

“Minimising the strain you’re putting your eyes under will work much better than over treating. It will also help with the headaches.”

“Are you offering to read my reports to me Doctor?”

“I’m suggesting that you let the computer do that if you’re struggling.” 

“I’ll bear that in mind.” There was so little attempt at defiance this time, that Hugh’s medical radar started pinging at twice the previous rate.

“Rate your current pain from one to ten,” he said, lifting the wand of his scanner back up.  
“What sort of question is that?”

“It’s the sort of question that a doctor asks their patient when the medication that they’ve been taking masks some of their biometric readings.”

“Three, maybe four.” _And add two for bravado _, Hugh thought.__

__“Ok, well I’m calling it a day on your behalf.”_ _

__“Doctor,” the Captain interjected, but there was less warning than weariness now._ _

__“This is not up for debate, you’re finished for the day. You know the drill; lights off, no screens, cooling mask and I’m going to give you an alternative painkiller and something to help you catch up on some sleep.”_ _

__“Believe it or not Doctor, I have things I need to do and I can’t just go to bed at sixteen-hundred.”_ _

__“Well, if it can’t wait till tomorrow then I’m sure Commander Saru can take care of it.” The comm panel sounded as though on cue._ _

__“Enter,” Lorca said resignedly, turning abruptly from the shaft of light that entered with the First Officer._ _

__“Captain?” There was a hesitancy to the greeting, that spoke of the fact that the Kelpian could read enough in the situation to know that there was something going on._ _

__“It would appear that I’m leaving the rest of this shift to your capable hands Number One,” Lorca said dryly._ _

__“Of course Sir,” Saru said earnestly, “I’ll chase the Quartermaster about those outstanding deliveries and have the drill schedules ready for tomorrow morning.”_ _

__“Don’t let them fob you off, I don’t care that we’re in dock for another two weeks they were due two days ago. And make sure...”_ _

__“Enough,” Hugh said._ _

__“I’ll see you tomorrow morning Captain,” Saru said pointedly before excusing himself._ _

__“Well Doctor,” Lorca said, “it would seem I’m at your mercy.” It was a strange admission of vulnerability from a man who was so fiercely independent._ _

__“Don’t worry, they still make us take a hippocratic oath.” Lorca chuckled a little at this, abandoning the PADD he had continued to grasp on the desk and reaching for a fortune cookie._ _

__“One for the road?” he offered. Hugh accepted breaking open the shell to free the paper inside. “Care to share?” the Captain asked._ _

__“ _A person without determination is like a knife without an edge. _Yours?”___ _

____“Procrastination is the thief of time and the delayer of the good painkillers.”_ _ _ _

____“Uncanny,” Hugh acknowledged. “I’m going back to sickbay to collect a few things. I’ll be at your quarters in fifteen minutes and I expect you to be out of uniform.” There was a fraction of an instant where he could see the possibilities flickering over the other man’s face, before he seemed to let them go._ _ _ _

____“Aye aye, Doctor. Whatever you say.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Well I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with the crazy posting but this took a couple of terms along the way...
> 
> In any case, I hope you've enjoyed this continuation and I'd love to hear your thoughts here or over on twitter @LHA_again


End file.
